


From bass to camera and back to bass again

by cherrylng



Category: Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock
Genre: Cameras, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: When he put down his bass guitar to retire as a bassist and picked up a camera to become a photographer, Intetsu did not picture how much his life would change from then on. He also never imagined how his life would eventually come full circle years later.
Relationships: Aoi/Kenzo (Ayabie)





	From bass to camera and back to bass again

When he put down his bass guitar to retire as a bassist and picked up a camera to become a photographer, Intetsu did not picture how much his life would change from then on. He had been a support bassist for several artists since he left Ayabie while learning more about photography as a side hobby. After a couple of years of practice and study, Intetsu felt that it was time to retire as a musician and turn his side hobby of photography into a viable career.  
  
Using his connections from the music industry and setting up photo exhibitions to show his works, it did not take long for Intetsu’s skills to be recognised and allowed him to be hired to do photography sessions from various artists and magazine publishers. He had even learned how to direct music videos and that was just another hat to add on to his new career. Following the advice of a well known photographer, he had even used those opportunities to travel abroad with his friends, improving his skills by taking photos at every opportunity that flashed right before his eyes.  
  
One big benefit in taking a new career as a photographer is that it also gave him the opportunity to be hired by his old friend and former bandmate Aoi to do photography sessions. Doing photo sessions with Aoi is one of his favourites. It was really nice to be able to talk to him face to face again without worry or restraining himself as to Intetsu, everything that had happened to them is all in the past. They must simply move on with their lives in one way or another.  
  
In fact, since becoming a photographer it actually helped him reconnect with his former bandmates from Ayabie. It made him happy to know that despite their painful past that broke them apart, he can still be friends with them and appreciate their current friendship even more.  
  
He still picks up his bass guitar and practices from time to time, especially whenever there is an upcoming Ayabie anniversary show. Even then, however, Intetsu did not picture that years later, he would one day pick up the bass guitar again on a more regular basis.   
  
How it happened is when he met up with Takehito over coffee on a lovely Spring day. The guitarist has been a quiet man, but seeing that he has not been active in the music industry as a musician other than for a project called Fairy Tale, all Intetsu can assume is that he has been working on other projects or another job altogether.   
  
When Takehito talked about setting up a new company at first Intetsu assumed that it meant that his former bandmate and oldest friend is planning on retiring from music altogether and setting up a startup business. He could not say that he was surprised or disappointed by it, for he had met a lot of former musicians who have since moved on to other fields and he had done that transition himself.  
  
It is when he listens more that Intetsu starts to realise that his old friend was not just talking about doing a startup business, he is actually planning to form a new company that will manage and look after bands and artists, so he is not quitting the music industry entirely. However, as Takehito casually explained, since it is a new management company that will have to manage an artist or band while learning the ropes at the same time, this new company will look after one band for now.   
  
Specifically, he says, it will look after Ayabie.   
  
Intetsu had blinked in surprise when he heard that, at a loss of what to say by what Takehito had just sprung on him. And then Takehito mentions that he has been in direct talks with the others as well about his proposal to get them interested in it. That is when it sinks in and Intetsu finally sees where this is going.   
  
Takehito, effectively, wants to hire Intetsu to join his startup company and rejoin Ayabie simultaneously. He is doing all this to bring the band back together and have them manage it themselves.  
  
With such a revelation, it had gotten Intetsu to contemplate on it seriously. Does he want to be in a band again? Does he want to have Ayabie come back for real and not just do anniversary shows annually?  
  
On the one hand, he is enjoying a stable career as a photographer and traveller that he does not want to throw away to the sidelines. On the other hand, he is a freelance photographer which gives him a lot of free time to do whatever he wants…   
  
With such an offer that can hugely affect his life in the future, Intetsu asked Takehito to give him time to think about it, to which the guitarist allowed him and said that he will wait for his reply.  
  
The next day, after thinking over his options, Intetsu agreed to join it. And so do the others. Soon, their LINE group chat came to talk about it as well as planning to turn it into reality. When the day the news of the band’s return was announced, a part of Intetsu felt as if he has one foot in reality, and the other in a dream.  
  
Intetsu really never imagined how his life would eventually come full circle. To see Ayabie back together again. To bring in demo tracks that he had in his stock be brought to the studio and turn them into songs. To plan on a schedule of doing lives and instore events and band meetings. To feel that his friendship with his bandmates is back to its former strength, maybe even stronger than that. And this is all while juggling his career as a photographer without much trouble.  
  
He also never imagined that he would come to see two of his bandmates, Aoi and Kenzo, get together after years of pining for each other. Intetsu is genuinely happy for them. Actually, it was not that hard to imagine. It is just that in spending time with his friends, he starts to notice the signs and as he starts to see the clues, he was anticipating whether or not it would actually happen.   
  
If anything, when he saw the signs and followed it he could see that this is something that had been there for a long time. Being a photographer has taught Intetsu on how to quickly catch the fleeting moments in between life that showcases something more in those few seconds. So it was not hard for him to notice how Aoi and Kenzo interacted with each other and slowly those moments all added up and the question of _if_ turned into a question of _when_.  
  
Intetsu is not sure at first on when it started, when this spark that rekindled a flame between his two friends happened, but he had noticed it as early as the time he had helped out as a cameraman on Kaminari Kyoudai, Kenzo’s duo project with Yousay. He had noticed that after the drummer had received text messages via SNS while on the Shinkansen, Kenzo had a smile on his face and appeared brightened up for the rest of the day. It was only later on that day when Intetsu asked Kenzo who he had been texting with that he found out that it was Aoi who had sent those messages.  
  
Seeing them together and in love with one another, Intetsu had wondered at one point if there had been a fight that caused a rift between Aoi and Kenzo that resulted in them staying apart from each other for years. He wondered if there _was_ ever a fight in the first place that had been the reason as to why Kenzo chose to leave Aoi to side with the rest of the band all those years ago.   
  
Yet, if they did fall in love that time, should it not have made more sense for Kenzo to side with Aoi more than with them? Or did their feelings for each other only start to appear after the split and they spent time apart for a time to realise it? Although Intetsu knows that such a topic is already in the past and should stay that way, it does make one wonder.   
  
Speaking of the couple, Intetsu looks up from his bass guitar and sees them sitting together on a table nearby, chatting to each other. Aoi seems to be doing most of the talking while Kenzo just listens with a smile. They have a live performance soon in a couple of hours, so they are making the most of their time in the dressing room until then.  
  
And then he spots what they are about to do next.   
  
Without thinking, Intetsu picks up his camera that is always close by, snapping a picture of Kenzo kissing Aoi’s hand just like that day that they confessed their feelings. Intetsu has a small grin on his face when he sees that he had captured the picture very well. To find the moment where love shows itself is fleeting, but it conveyed so much in a single snapshot. He really cannot help but be happy for them.


End file.
